


surrender

by thecryguys



Category: Cancer Crew, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: Idubbbz - Freeform, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, Sub!Ian, YouTube, cancer crew - Freeform, enjoy, its just porn, slightly dominant max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryguys/pseuds/thecryguys
Summary: once in a while, ian needs to surrender himself to max, who gladly takes over





	surrender

**Author's Note:**

> ssshhh i know i should be working on that long fic but lemme just,, drop this real quick

ian could barely believe his luck as max placed a hand on his chest and pushed, walking him backwards into the bedroom. as soon as the door shut behind them, ian was roughly shoved against the door, with a giggly and horny max peppering his neck with kisses. ian's legs felt like mush as he grabbed onto max's shoulders for support, using all his willpower to keep him from sliding to the floor.

his lover was getting more and more aggressive by the minute, strong hands gripping his hips and pushing him into the door. ian didn't, or more accurately, couldn't put up much of a fight as max slipped his hands beneath his thighs and lifted him up, his biceps bulging under the thin fabric of his shirt. ian's legs wrapped around max's torso instinctively, fingers locking behind max’s neck as he was carried to the bed. 

ian tried to hold back a whimper as their bulges rubbed together, feeling the impressive length in max's jeans. he was dropped onto the bed unceremoniously, landing on a pile of clothes that weren't clean enough to go in the closet, but not dirty enough for the laundry basket. 

"sorry about the mess, i wasn't expecting to have guests in here," max said with his head buried in ian's neck, soft lips making contact with his skin. ian shuddered involuntarily, pleasant tingles travelling down from his neck to his fingertips.

"'s okay," ian panted, already breathless from the special treatment he was getting tonight. he tangled his fingers in max's silky curls, tugging gently to bring their lips together. max's lips were rosy and plump like a girl's, complimenting his other feminine features perfectly. he played with max’s hair, raking his fingers through it continuously and tucking loose strands behind his ear. ian parted his lips for max's tongue without any hesitation, allowing him to explore the inside of his mouth. max tasted of pizza and alcohol, which was what they had for dinner a mere hour ago. their lips moved together, with max taking the lead and planting teasing little bites on ian’s lower lip, making them red and swollen. dishevelled was _definitely _a good look on ian.__

__ian arched his back, trying to bring their bodies closer but a firm hand was pressing down on his chest, holding him in place. he let out a frustrated whine, sounding like a kicked puppy._ _

__"don't move, ian, let me." max whispered breathily in his ear before he positioned himself between ian's spread thighs, eagerly undoing the buttons and yanking down the zipper. ian's pants and boxers came down at the same time, getting lost in a pile of clothes on the floor._ _

__max pushed ian's legs further apart, pressing kisses to the insides of his thighs, leaving occasional marks here and there. ian trembled with pleasure as max's fingers travelled upwards, brushing over his crotch before pressing the pads of his fingers into the delicate skin of his tummy, tracing out patterns mindlessly. he let his fingers glide over every little bump of ian's ribcage, reaching his sensitive nipples and pinching hard, eliciting a tormented moan from the other boy. max flicked his nipples gently, smirking as ian’s body jerked away in response._ _

__max pushed his ian’s shirt out of the way as he worked his way upwards, revealing his bare chest and leaning down to wrap his lips around a hardened nipple, swirling his tongue and biting gently. max took his sweet time press his lips to every inch of ian’s skin, leaving a trail of wet kisses from his collarbones down to his faint happy trail, gripping his protruding hip bones to stop ian from squirming._ _

__"max, quit teasing," ian's voice was ridiculously timid as he begged, not quite knowing what he was asking from max. ian’s shirt was quickly removed, leaving him completely exposed beneath max. knowing how vulnerable he felt, max let ian undress him as well, definitely not missing the way ian's eyes lit up in appreciation of his body as all the articles of clothing were removed. ian pulled max onto his lap, both hands groping his ass while rutting his hard cock against max's soft belly. max shuddered as he felt ian's fingers spread him open, probing gently at his hole._ _

__"where's the lube?" ian mumbled, taking a break from nibbling on max's earlobe._ _

__"i can't get it if you don't let go of me, ian," max chuckled as ian reluctantly loosened his hold on his waist. he fumbled in the drawer for the bottle of lube, squirting a fair amount of it onto their cocks and passed it to ian, who spread some over his fingers._ _

__max took hold of ian's cock in a tight fist, giving him firm strokes while his fondled his balls with the other hand, making ian hum softly in satisfaction. max let out an audible gasp as ian's cold fingers made contact with the sensitive skin surrounding his hole, before pushing two fingers knuckles deep inside him. ian knew he didn't have to go easy on max, immediately plunging his fingers in and out of the tight ring of muscle, adding one more and scissoring him open._ _

__"ian," max murmured, "i think that's enough." the younger boy grinned as he lightly shoved ian back into the mattress, taking control of the situation. max grinded down on him, with ian's cock lodged between his cheeks._ _

__ian's eyes were glazed over with lust and arousal as he relinquished the little control he had, letting his boyfriend pin his wrists down on the bed with one hand. max gripped ian's chin with the other hand and pressed their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss, making the other boy whimper needily into max’s mouth._ _

__"you're really cute when you make that noise," max breathes against ian's cheek as he pulled away, only to have ian make the same noise again. ian closed his eyes as max took hold of his cock and eased himself down onto him, until his full length was tightly nestled within max’s ass._ _

__"god you're so big," max sighed blissfully as he rocked himself back and forth, pulling out almost all the way before slamming his hips down again. beneath him, ian was panting hard, breathing loudly through his parted lips. lacing his fingers through ian's, max bent down to ghost his lips over the pale, milky skin of ian's chest, shoulder and neck, leaving butterfly kisses on his jaw, behind his ear and all over his face, not forgetting to move his hips the whole time. max began to suck softly at ian's neck, experiencing a sudden jolt of pleasure as ian's hips snapped upwards into him._ _

__"woah there, calm down," max coaxed gently, gliding a hand down one side of ian's heated cheeks while nuzzling his nose into the other side. it was an incredible feeling to see ian completely stripped bare and submitting to him, his body docile and pliant underneath max’s own. "you're gonna be a good boy for me, huh, ian?"_ _

__ian nodded his head jerkily, making a pathetic little noise in the back of this throat._ _

__"say it," max cupped his jaw, watching the dilated pupils dart around before settling on him. "i'll-i'll be a good boy for you," he rasped, voice weak and scratchy. his eyes rolled back as max dragged his nails down ian’s abdomen, leaving sharp, red marks from his chest to his belly to the slight v-line of his pelvis. ian acted obediently, keeping his hands above his head and tried to keep his body movement to a minimum._ _

__max continued to move at an agonisingly slow pace, drawing out their climax for as long as possible. he kept teasing ian’s sensitive nipples, rolling them in between his thumb and index finger and giving them occasional tugs, until ian was practically crying out loud from the overstimulation._ _

__ian was writhing and twisting his body, trying his hardest to stave off his orgasm as max kept on tormenting him by clenching his muscles around ian’s throbbing cock. ian’s eyes were screwed shut, forming a little crease between his brows, tiny beads of sweat decorating his forehead and his mouth open in the most obscene way possible. the curly strands at the front were plastered to his forehead and his glasses were fogging up from the heat radiating off his skin._ _

__ian’s jaw moved as if he was trying to say something, but he couldn’t form a coherent sentence with the current state that he was in. ian clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly, his nails digging into the flesh of his palms almost painfully._ _

__“m-max,” ian stuttered helplessly, “max, i-i can’t...i can't hold it anymore...”_ _

__“you think you deserve to come yet, baby?” max stroked his palms over ian’s forearms, feeling the tension in his muscles._ _

__“y-yes, max, p-please.” ian nodded desperately._ _

__“mmmh, go ahead then, come for me,” max cradled his head as he kissed him deeply, feeling ian’s body convulse beneath him as his orgasm ripped through him. it didn’t take long for max to feel that familiar warmth flooding his guts, and soon he was coming as well with only a couple tugs, spilling all over ian’s chest._ _

__max reached for ian’s hands and brought them back down into a comfortable position, rubbing his thumbs over his knuckles soothingly. ian squeezed his hand gently, silently acknowledging the kind gesture. max hopped off of ian to grab his used underwear and used it to clean them up, before returning to bed and laying down next to a quiet and sated ian. after sex, the sharp, witty personality would be gone, being replaced by a giggly, youthful boy who craved physical affection._ _

__ian turned towards him, invading max’s personal space (not that max minded), pressing his front against max’s side. naturally, max’s arms went around ian’s waist, rubbing his lower back in a calming motion_ _

__“you did so well,” max whispered softly, letting his hands trail down over the slope of ian’s ass to rest on the back of his thigh._ _

__“you mean it?” ian tucked his head into the space beneath max’s chin, acting like a puppy._ _

__“of course i do. you did great, ian. got me worried that i wouldn't last longer than you.” max kissed the top of his head, as if to emphasize the point._ _

__“thank you,” he laughed, the change in his tone telling max that he was starting to come out of his space. he pulled the covers over ian’s body, making sure he’s covered properly before turning out the lights. ian threw his arms around max’s neck, grabbing a tuft of max’s hair near the scalp, pulling him into a kiss._ _

__“goodnight max, and thank you,” he smiled against max’s lips._ _


End file.
